How About
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem!Obi-Wan. Eltina has just returned from Medlia/Daan and Qui-Gon has refused to take back as his padawan so what happens the council takes her up together. Male!Siri
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Padawans

Eltina-Anna Kenobi was watching as Jedi Younglings went under the rite of passage that made them a Padawan.

Eltina had a lot to think about as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had refused to take her back as his Padawan she had be made office Padawan of the Jedi Council until a Knight or Master took her a their apprentice.

"Padawan Kenobi" said the Stoic emotionless Voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu "The Council has decided that you will train under each of us until you are ready for the trials, but you will report to me or Master Oppo Rancisis when you are receiving a mission or an assignment for your line of duty. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Master who will I be staying with because when Master Jinn renounced me as his Apprentice he removed all of my belongings and text work from his apartment so I have nowhere to go except the Créce but I believe that I am too old to go there so I have nowhere to live, although I could always go sleep in the canteen or I could go and sleep on the roof, now where can I find a large umbrella?" She said the last part of her little speech to herself.

"Now, Padawan we have reached our first lesson look between the lines of the conversation and you will see who you are staying with." Said a Kel-Dor Jedi Master called Plo Koon.

"I'll be staying with Master Windu or Master Rancisis until I am knighted" She Confirmed.

"Yes, and Congratulations, you are due, Young Padawan, for bringing Xanatos Omega back to the light hmm." Replied the aged wise voice of Grand Jedi Master Yoda.

"You are dismissed Padawan." Said Evan Piell.

After she had left Jedi master Yaddle spoke up, "realise, you do, Twelve lightsabers, she will have to create?"

"Yes and we already have set up a trip to Ilum for her to create these twelve." Said Ki-Adi Mundi.

Meanwhile Eltina was looking for Master Windu's quarters when she ran into Bruck Chun.

"What do you want, Bruck?" Eltina asked.

"Master Qui-Gon has chosen me to be his apprentice now so you have to go to Agri-Corps, Weakling" Sneered Bruck.

"Padawan Chun, Padawan Kenobi what are you doing here?" asked Jedi Knight Stass Allie, cousin of Adi Gallia and Head Healer of the Jedi Temple.

"She was trying to break into Master Windu's quarters Master Allie" accused Bruck.

"Padawan Master Windu's quarters are at the end of the hall he will be along shortly to let in." reported the Knight to the Female Padawan.

"Padawan Chun, Master Jinn is looking for you, He wants to see your homework so it is ready for class tomorrow." Stass Allie said to Bruck.

"Yes, Master Allie." Said Bruck to the Jedi Knight.

Around twenty minutes later Master Windu came down the corridor and arched an eyebrow when he saw her curled up with her eyes closed.

"Aww, she looks so adorable." Said Adi Gallia a Female Jedi Master.

"Indeed, perhaps she can one day use her looks to her advantage, when she is old enough." Said Jedi Master Poof.

All of the voices around her caused Eltina to open her eyes and look up and as soon as she caught sight of the Council members she immediately jumped to her feet and bowed to them and promptly fell flat on her face.

"Padawan you will be going to create thirteen lightsabers to represent each member of the Jedi Council and one to represent yourself, understood?" said Master Windu.

"Yes, Master." Replied Eltina.

The next morning Eltina me up with Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli and Reeft.

"Eltina-Anna Kenobi, what were you thinking in helping those people? You completely gave up being a Jedi just so you could get a boyfriend." Yelled Garen.

"Garen, I helped them end a war and stabilise their home worlds peace before returning here and it had nothing to do with getting a boyfriend as we both know that love is forbidden by the Jedi Code and just so you know the Jedi council has made a Padawan to the entire council." Retorted Eltina.

"Well what he says is true but allow me to put in context for you; you are an embarrassment to all potential Padawans, in fact you shouldn't even be let back into the order." Said a cold rather pubescent voice behind her.

"Excuse me but I don't think you have any right to join this conversation Youngling." Said Luminara to the blonde haired Youngling who was standing behind Eltina.

"Luminara, please let me handle this" Said Eltina "What is your name?"

"Cyril Tachi, but you don't even deserve to know it after what you have done." Said the boy, Cyril, coldly.

"Youngling Tachi, when you are a Padawan you will understand that there is more to the order than you believe, for a start you see the lightsaber as a weapon that must be used no matter the situation, when negotiation take hold the lightsaber is rendered useless unless there is an assassin in the room with you." Said Eltina.

"Well said Padawan Kenobi, I believe that you will make a great Jedi one day." Said Jedi Master Yan Dooku breaking away from his conversation with two fellow Jedi masters, Sifo Dyas and Malvak Theta.

"Yes, I believe Razak can learn a few thing from her." Said Master Theta.

"Padawan, What are you doing?" asked Eeth Koth, Jedi master on the Council

"Initiate Tachi believed I was a disgrace to the order so I gave him a bit of knowledge to look at while he is being chosen." Said Eltina.

"Wise words I hope." Said Master Koth "now come with me we are going to construct the thirteen lightsabers you will carry at all times."

"Thirteen, Don't you think that is too many for one apprentice?" Asked Sifo Dyas.

"She is a Padawan of every council member so she will have to make one for each master and one for herself." Replied Master Koth.

"Master, will you alone be accompanying me to Ilum?" asked Eltina.

"No, Master Yoda will be accompanying us." Replied Master Koth.

The two Jedi departed for the hanger bay to meet up with Master Yoda and to get a ship to Ilum so she could construct her lightsabers.

"Padawan, we will also be traveling with Master Jinn and Padawan Chun so please keep your temper at bay." Instructed Master Koth.

"Yes Master." Said Eltina.

As the two Jedi arrived at the hanger bay Eltina saw Qui-Gon speaking with Master Yoda with an irritated look on his face.

"The girl left the Order she shouldn't be here among the more serious learners of the Jedi Arts." Said Qui-Gon.

"A Padawan of the Council, She was made." Replied Yoda.

"So younglings can believe you reward bad behaviour, yes that will really go down well with the senate." Said Qui-Gon.

"Answer to the Senate, We do not. Answer to the Chancellor however, We Do." Said Yoda.

"She doesn't deserve to be part of the Order, we should have let the Sith taken her when she was a baby." Yelled Qui-Gon causing Eltina to freeze in her footsteps.

Yoda hit Qui-Gon's shins with his Gimmer stick.

"Allow such an atrocity to happen, you would hmm?" Asked Yoda.

Qui-Gon didn't have the chance to reply as Mace and Adi were entering the hanger when he had made the comment and used the force to throw him into the ship.

"Master Jinn that is no way to speak of a Padawan no matter the standing." Said Mace.

"It does not matter once the Sith have set their eyes on something they plan to get it no matter the cost." Said Qui-Gon.

"Darth Plageus already has an apprentice Qui-Gon." Said a Voice in the far corner of the hanger.

Everyone turned to face a hooded figure in the corner as they made their way to Qui-Gon and the Council Members.

"Who are you?" asked Master Gallia.

"I am Darth Narada, the Sith Lord who alerted the Jedi to the location of the girl to the Jedi Order so she would be safe." Said the man.

"Why would the Sith protect the weakling." Asked Bruck.

"Nearly fourteen years ago the Sith sensed a force sensitive child on Stewjon and went to her location and we were shocked to find her the child of a female Jedi Knight and a wealthy male both of which were natives of Stewjon, we of coarse wanted to train her but the girl's parents declined to have her trained. Her mother was called Serena Talphak but is now Kenobi since they married to have their first child, a non-force sensitive boy called Owen, born in wedlock. However some Sith Lords weren't as accepting as the Sith Elders, Darth Plageus wanted the girl for his own training and tried to take her by force, and that's where Masters Dooku, Yoda, Theta, Dyas and Knight Windu come in." Said Narada.

"The Sith wanted the girl for training?" Said Qui-Gon's First Padawan Feemor.

"Yes and that is all." Said Master Windu, Guiding a shell shocked Eltina aboard the ship.

The two were later joined by Masters Gallia, Yoda and Koth and Bruck.

The entire atmosphere was silent and tense throughout the entirety to the journey and when they arrived on Ilum.

"Master, why wasn't I told of this sooner?" asked Eltina.

"We were going to waiting for you to become a Knight before we told you." Said Mace gently.

"But what if there's more to it than what has been said." Said Eltina.

"That is enough Padawan, let's go get your crystals shall we" said Adi

"I agree" said Yoda.

"Sithspawn" said Bruck as Eltina walked past him.

"Padawan Chun, something to say, you have?" asked Yoda

"No Master" said Bruck.

"Good, now, to the caverns of Ilum, we must depart." Said Yoda.

The seven Jedi made their way to the cavern all decked out in winter gear.

"Master, how will I know when I have found my crystal?" Asked Bruck

"Your crystal will call to you but be warned you will face many a trial whilst in the caverns." Said Qui-Gon.

"So I may be lured by the dark side, Master?" asked Bruck.

"Yes Padawan, you may be." Answered Qui-Gon.

The two Padawans made their way in to the depths of the cavern, they were only a little way in when Eltina found her first crystal, at the bottom of a spike filled pit.

"Well this should be fun." Eltina said to herself, as she climbed down to the bottom of the pit and retrieved her crystal from between two spikes showing to be a gold colour.

Eltina carried on until she had gone to the near ends of the caverns where she found her second crystal but this one was different from the others, it was a red colour and looked like it had been made over millions of years.

Eltina continued through the caverns collecting her crystals until she found her last one, stuck to the highest part of the ceiling of the cave.

"You must be joking." She exclaimed to herself "How am I supposed to get up there?"

As I the cavern was answering her a couple of rock fell from their place on the ceiling and landed on the floor creating steps of sorts up to the crystal.

After Eltina had collected her last crystal she made her way back to the entrance to find Masters Gallia and Windu standing there waiting for while Yoda had taken Qui-Gon and Bruck back to the ship for bad mouthing her.

The three Jedi made their way back to the ship and departed the planet, while Eltina and Bruck paid a visit to Huyang.

**A/N: I will go into detail about what colour her light sabers are in the next chapter and I know Qui-Gon is being an arse hole but he will see the light eventually but do you think I should make Anakin female and pair him with a clone or leave him a pair him with Eltina. **


	2. Chapter 2

**How About**

Chapter 2: Three years later

Eltina walked along side Master Windu as the headed for the shuttle bay of the temple so they could depart for their mission.

"Master, why are we going to Korriban?" Asked Eltina as she tried to keep up with her stern, father-like, mentor.

"The Sith Order have requested that the Jedi send two of their own to meet their council at their Palace." Replied Master Windu as he continued to walk ahead of her.

The next few day were spent in Hyper Space on route to Korriban, as a result of the agreement Eltina could only carry one lightsaber with her and she chose her Scarlet lightsaber.

Eltina's Lightsaber were something of a running joke among her and her friends because she always lost them with ended when the council gave a couple of bandoleers to hold them.

All her 'sabers were different colours and in the following order, Green, Gold, Red, Purple (Master Windu had given her the crystal for that one), Blue, Orange, Bronze, Black, Lime, Yellow, White, Turquoise and a double bladed 'saber that had Silver blades.

She was carrying her red one for this particular mission.

After they had landed they were greeted by the Sith Sentries and lead to the Sith Elders.

"Jedi Master Windu, Jedi Padawan Kenobi welcome to The Palace of the Sith." Greeted one of the Elders as the two Jedi stood before them.

"Greetings Darth Cascade, thank you for allowing us to land." Replied Master Windu, with a small smile.

The Jedi master and the Sith Elders started to go over the treaty that the Sith and the Jedi had created.

"Padawan, why don't you go and have a look around the Palace gardens they're lovely this time of year." Said a Female Sith, Darth Medusa.

Eltina replied in the affirmative unaware that there was someone following her through the corridors.

Eltina felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck and her world faded to black.

*/How About/*

When Eltina woke up she was no longer in the Sith Palace but on some form of sandy ground at a man feet.

"Get up girl, it is time to start you training." Said the man in black robes.

"Who are you?" Asked Eltina as she rose to her feet and faced the man.

"I am Darth Borusa and I am your Master!" Said the insane Sith Lord shooting force lightning at her causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Please, stop, please." Screamed Eltina as lightning ran through her.

"Good now rise Darth Vashta, my apprentice." Cackled Borusa insanely.

Eltina was trained by Borusa for the next eight months and had progressed further than any of his other students but she still fought back and Borusa punished her for it, in more than just torture.

After nine months Borusa went against the Sith Elders and attacked the Jedi Temple and he took Vashta with him.

Darth Borusa stood before nearly a hundred Jedi, the Jedi council among them, and spoke.

"Tonight Jedi you will all die and the Sith shall rule the Galaxy once more as we were destined to do." Said Borusa, as the Jedi finally realised who his quiet apprentice was.

"And, what, done you have to Padawan Kenobi?" Asked Yoda as he sensed hatred, self-loathing, fear, despair, hopelessness and heartbreak coming from the Padawan that had been missing for the best part of the year.

"I have ensured that Vashta is perfectly cooperative with my demands, and I mean all of them." Said Borusa with a sinister smirk.

A figure shot out from the crowd but was shot back by force lightning.

"Padawan!" Yelled Qui-Gon from where he was standing before rushing over to where Bruck was lying.

The next few minutes were a blur and Borusa's Acolytes started to attack the Jedi and while the Jedi remained defensive they had to retreat back into the Temple, eventually Vashta caught up with Mace as he guided the Younglings to safety.

"Go I'll deal with her." Said Mace to Qui-Gon.

"What are you going to do to her she could be useful alive." Said Qui-Gon.

"You started her training you know she doesn't turn easily she'd have to be broken first and I think we all know how he did it." Replied Mace as he drew his lightsaber, "and I don't intend to kill her."

As Qui-Gon left Vashta darted forwards and swung her 'saber in an arch trying to decapitate the Jedi master, who noted that she was crying.

"WHY?" She Screamed, "WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE TO HIM?"

"We have been searching for you ever since you were taken." Said Mace as calmly a possible as it pained him to see her in such pain.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM TO USE, TO PLAY WITH, TO ABUSE! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Scream Vashta.

"Eltina, please don't do this, remember your home, your family." Pleaded Mace.

"I HAVE NO FAMILY, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, please why did you leave me?" She finished with a sob, dropping her lightsaber on the ground.

Mace deactivated his 'saber and pulled her into a hug when she broke down, comforting her.

Mace suddenly felt a huge spike of hatred and shortly after he did Eltina tore herself from his embrace and running back the way she came taking his lightsaber with her.

Mace gave chase and saw her cutting through the Sith Acolytes as if they were nothing and Charge at Borusa fighting him in a fit of rage and hatred before luring him up to the higher parts of the Jedi Temple just as the Sith Guards arrived to see Eltina and Borusa duelling until Borusa shot force lightning at Eltina who caught it in her palm and shot it back at him causing him to move within striking distance, allowing Eltina to run him through with Mace's lightsaber.

Borusa fell from where he was standing and landed with a sickening thump.

Two Jedi master saw Eltina there and quickly pulled her across and used the force to suggest that she go to sleep of which she did.

Mace and Adi sorted out the mess by explaining what had happened to Eltina by what they knew while a couple of Sith Healer check out the damage done by Borusa.

As the Sith left one of the Healers approached Mace and Adi.

"You are her master correct?" She said sharply causing Adi to wince.

"Yes, she is a Padawan of the Council but I am the one she stays with." Replied Mace a Cyril Tachi approached to inform Master Windu and his own Master that everyone was relatively unharmed.

"You Padawan is pregnant with twin, courtesy of Borusa and as t is against Stewjon law to abort she will have to carry them to full term and find them a father and it is also against Stewjon law to have a single parent." Said the Healer before turning around walking off to join her fellow Sith.

"Eltina's pregnant?!" Said Cyril shocked drawing the attention of the two Jedi masters.

**A/N****: Yeah I'm just going to put her with Cyril but don't worry [if anyone reads this due to only one FLIPPIN' Review] the story won't end their and I need names. #notdeadbeatpeacekids**


End file.
